


Once Upon A Time

by DameSchnee123



Series: Schnee Chronicles [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Jacques used to be a good dad, Please don’t kill me, This is an AU, i think ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameSchnee123/pseuds/DameSchnee123
Summary: So, this is pure fluffy speculation of what Jacques might’ve been like in the past
Relationships: Jacques Schnee/Willow Schnee, Jaqcues Schnee & Winter Schnee
Series: Schnee Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720837
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to part 1 of Schnee Chronicles ! A series of one shots centered around the Schnees. Today in spotlight, Jaqcues and Winter

───※ ·❆· ※───  
”My memories mean a lot to me, I can hold them close to my heart”  
───※ ·❆· ※───

Winter was sitting quietly in the library, glancing out the window distractedly as she tried to look like she was paying attention to her mother “Something on your mind dear ?” the elder Schnee nearly dropped her cup of tea when she saw Willow chuckle faintly “Well, yes, a lot has happened lately. With father and all” Willow sighed “I can’t believe how much he’s changed...” Winter gave her a puzzled look which made her mother smile sadly “He used to be so gentle, I think you’ve forgotten. Here, let me tell you a few stories” she poured out more tea for the two of them and started going trough her most precious memories, a past where her family was all togheter. Once upon a time...

※ ·❆· ※

 _Willow_ _hung her heavy coat on the rack and took off her boots hurriedly. She had just come back from a meeting in Mantle with a man that was interested in investing in their budding company and couldn’t wait to get back to her husband and their toddler daughter, Winter. Of course Jaqcues had offered to go with her or even go by himself but Willow had always preferred to do everything herself, besides, the idea of leaving Jaqcues alone with a toddler was too amusing to pass up, after asking a maid where he was and getting an answer she walked over to the library. She wasn’t expecting the sight that greeted her..._

_Jacques was sitting in the rocking chair, reading over something on his scroll as the family greyhounds and Willow’s cat laid nearby. What surprised her was how Winter was sleeping soundly in her father’s arms, usually the girl was fussy and made Willow work to sooth her “I told you it’ll be fine” she said teasingly you her husband who looked up from his scroll to shush her like a librarian. Willow rolled her eyes and sat down, taking a book to pretend to read while she snuck endearing glances at her husband over the pages._

※ ·❆· ※

_It was adorable really, the effort Jaqcues went to to prove Willow wrong. She laughed at how he’d rather pretend to be incompetent than admit his wife was right, at the moment she was sneakily watching him dote on their two girls, Winter and Weiss were both seated on his knees as he read a story aloud to them in the rocking chair, a fairy tale about a vain queen and her magic mirror. The way he put the book down to let them look over the pictures and answered their questions, Willow’s friend was right, seeing Jaqcues became a father really did make her fall in love with him all over again_

_Not wanting to disturb storytime, she went to feed Whitley who was the one baby that seemed to like her best. Winter and Weiss both fell asleep much easier around their father, he found a way to brag about it with no words, it was almost a skill. But Whitley was a Mamma’s baby, she took him in her arms and started to rock him. Weiss and Winter would be fine being tucked in by Jaqcues, right now Willow wanted to spoil her baby boy a little with a lullaby and rocking._

※ ·❆· ※

_”Dad, we’ve been walking for soooo long, are you lost ?” the question came from an eight year old Winter whom was barley able to keep up with her father anymore as the two were taking a walk in the park, even their usually energetic dogs seemed tired “No, no, I know exactly where it is. But I suppose we can sit for a while if you’re tired” said her father, sitting on a bench and patting the spot beside him. Olympus, Artemis and Greymire settled down on the grass close by “But what are we actually looking for ?” Winter seated herself down “A memorial” the girl was puzzled “Whats a memorial ?” Jacques chuckled “A memorial is a statue built in the honor of a story, a story that happened very long ago in a far away place” the girl looked at him excitedly “What place dad ?” he cleared his throat “Nome, Solitas, in the winter of 1925, a village almost at the end of the world...”_

_He went on to tell her a fascinating story about her grandfather, Nicholas Schnee, and how he singlehandedly found the Dust deposit that revitalized the Kingdom of Atlas, founded SDC and all of that simply because he was determined to not let his homeland become dependent on the other kingdoms for resources and then led her to the statue which depicted him as a Huntsman with his sword out protecting the people of Atlas “I wish people would tell stories about me too. Could that happen ?” Winter looked at her father who smiled “I don’t see why not, you just need to work hard and never lose sight of your goals. But it’s getting late so we should be going home, and, since you’ve been good, we might stop by the hot chocolate stand. Dont tell your mom” Winter nodded eagerly and stood up, skipping by her father’s side as they went home togheter with Winter holding Greymire’s leash._

※ ·❆· ※

_“En guarde” a phrase that recently was often heard in the Schnee Manor, always followed by the clinking of two sabers against each other as Jaqcues started training sessions with his eldest daughter. The two of them were currently exchanging lunges, parries and ripostes in the training hall in Schnee Manor.The girl was quickly mastering the art of fencing, much to her parents’ pride but Jaqcues couldn’t help notice she seemed to be holding her free hand to her eyes a lot. Her hair was getting in the way “Winter, let’s stop for a moment, we need to do something about your hair”_

_She walked over to her father, sword at her hip. He led her over to the bench and sat her down, getting a light blue ribbon he put her hair up in a neat bun, slightly off center “Can I look now ?” asked Winter “Of course” was her answer and he let her look in his pocket mirror “I love it ! Thank you dad !” the words were followed by a hug which he reciprocated “Now, I believe it’s time to get back to our training” an eager nod and they were back in the ring, his daughter seemed so focused and confident, it was adorable, he decided to let her win. The wide smile on her face when she told Willow was worth the world, her mother also noticed the change in hairstyle “I really like your hair like that, you should wear it like this more often” the father and daughter exchanged looks._

※ ·❆· ※

_Oh, Brother Gods, why did this have to happen. Damnable White Fang ! This they time they went too far ! Jaqcues was pacing his office and seething with rage. The newest attack from the terrorist organization had left him with a little over 10.000 lien in propety damages but that hardly mattered next to what actually had him pacing his office. What the bastards had done to his family, Willow and their two youngest children were fine but Winter had been injured. Nothing life threatening, Thank the Gods. Taking a deep breath, he decided to go to her room and see if she was asleep yet._

_She wasn’t, the girl looked up at her father “Oh, hi dad, what’s going on ?” Winter put down the book she had been reading as her father sat down on the bed, nudging a greyhound aside “Nothing, nothing, just thought I’d check up on my Snowflake. Are you feeling alright ? Does it still hurt ?” he put his hand on her forehead to check for fever. His daughter looked at him and sighed “I’m fine but I can’t sleep, I’m just so scared...” he sighed and started patting her back “I know, just try and relax, you’ll need your rest. I’ll stay until you fall asleep”. It took a while, but gradually, dimming down the lights, draping a blanket over her while whispering soothingly, he got her to sleep “Goodnight Snowflake” he kissed her forehead and quietly left, looking back one last time at Winter who slept peacefully with Artemis curled up at the foot of the bed_.

※ ·❆· ※

_“Hey Dad, guess what ?” it would’ve taken someone who was blind and deaf to not notice Winter was excited about something, Weiss and Whitley were giving her curious looks all trough breakfast while Willow was pointedly reading the newspaper to hide her expression but she was tapping her foot which was a tell tale sign she was excited about something “Yes dear ?” he asked, looking up from his cup of coffee “Could we talk after breakfast ?” he nodded and hurried to finish his meal as he wanted to know what was so important_

_He got up and walked her outside the dining room to talk “I got accepted into Atlas Academy !” it took her five seconds to blurt it out, Jaqcues looked at his eldest daughter and pulled her into a hug “I knew you would” she wrapped her arms around him in return “I wouldn’t have if it weren’t for your help, thanks dad, I love you” he wiped away a tear “I love you too, Snowflake”_

───※ ·❆· ※───  
_“I miss the way you made me feel”_  
───※ ·❆· ※───

The two women sat in silence, both thinking of past and present but Winter was also looking at herself. All these were memories she had put to the back of her mind because it was simply too painful to think the man who used to rock her to sleep and take her out for little ‘don’t tell mom’ hot chocolate runs was the same as the man who chased her and Weiss away, trapped Whitley in the manor and said he didn’t love her mother. It hurt but in a way it was also... calming, a part of her she had always felt guilty for having cared about him. Now she knew why, just like her mother, Winter loved who her father used to be, and perhaps, just perhaps, who he could be once again...

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments !


End file.
